blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Myri Kukiyona
'''Myri Kukiyona' is a heroine in Control Sequence. She is a young woman protected by the NOS as a important asset via guardianship by their member Lazarith. She's also friends with Yumiko Nanaya and Mysteria while also admiring Reiga for his idealistic iews. She comes to unwillingly join Nex in Verse 1, traveling with him ever since in search of the "truth" while holding a power valued by both him and the NOS. Personality Naive, judgemental, and spoiled to a degree, Myri desired nothing more than her original life while alongside her guardian Lazarith cooped up in the NOS. When Nex took her, her world shattered in her eyes, and she placed much blame on him or what was going on constantly wishing to go back but also having a desire to learn the truth which kept her moving forward alongside Nex. She's a soul who has very little experience with the outside world, with an overly idealistic view toward the world she lives in. She tends to be a bit on the zealous side with meeting new people and has a tendency for open trust and helping others in need. Typically seen in good spirits and enjoys the company of others, and bears a strong resolve but lacks the strength or conviction to truly go through with anything. Alongside this, Myri is feisty and stubborn and will argue her points, but can sometimes be weighed down by sudden spurts of doubt and uncertainty. She’s also very wishy-washy in her decision making, mostly because she’s prone to fear and anxiety, lacking the thick exterior other cast members have. Frustration is something she struggles with, as she hates being let in the dark and wishes to know why she’s considered so pivotal to so many agendas, but Myri doesn’t feel any more than normal. She wishes to help the world around her and aid Nex, but her lack of power prevents her from feeling like little more than deadweight who constantly gets targeted. Despite this, she easily has the most human and pure heart to her which makes her genuinely one of the most caring and kind characters. At the same time, she can’t comprehend ideas like death or betrayal, dislikes cruelty, and she absolutely can't stand when someone is needlessly harmed. Toward the end of Verse 1, Myri’s “power” was finally seen to some degree, and she became frightened when she learned her parents were traitors and rebels and tried to keep her from learning about it because of it being used in the past during the war against threats to the world. She was unable to muster a conviction to harm Nex, despite Lukain putting out a guarantee to return to her usual life alongside Lazarith. Ever since then, she’s become extremely curious about her history and wishes to know the truth even if it isn’t what she wants to hear but she still thinks of herself as a burden. Appearance Myri is a young women with a semi thin body and small chest, she has a light complexion to her, but is actually secretly wants to be stronger and more capable, her image tends to give that idea. She has long and waved out sapphire hair with her bangs pulled away from her eyes hanging to the side abit. She has unique two tone eyes of gold and blue and is usually smiling. For her attire she sticks to a blue and black and white theme, having a semi long and thin sleeveless blouse which is black with blue highlights. She wears a pair of long black gloves with popped cuffs and a blue decorative pattern, and she wears a set of black thin pants held up by a belt. Her shoes are black boots with a blue tip. History Myri is known to be raised by Lazarith, with her parents being revealed to have actually been working against the NOS. It can be assumed she was born sometime prior to the Phantom Operations, but at the time was already being raised by foster parents who worked with the NOS, which little has been mentioned about. Origins Myri was a child being looked after by unknown foster parents, it's unknown what kind of life she had, but it can be assumed she was quite sheltered. While she was in their protection it was at one point discovered she had an immunity to the Seithr causing Black Corrosion, a matter she was completely unaware of. This made her a target in early-life, and Lazarith was deployed to protect her and kindled a bond with the girl while he became her protector who became friends with the ones looking after her. Through him, she would continue to visit her foster parents, but an incident would end her visits with them years later. Living with Lazarith (Origins) Lazarith would then take her into Kagutsuchi, giving her a home and gave her a quiet life while teaching her about the world. The NOS, however, valued her because of her abilities believed to be connected to a possible solution to the Corrosion to stop its spread or provide some counter-measure. Lazarith would ensure that Myri's power would never be weaponized, however, much to people like Lukain's disagreements. She never had an interest in joining the military, having a gentle heart that wasn't suited to represent their ways. Despite this, she enjoyed their idea of working toward the world that would be free of suffering. This lifestyle of ignorance she didn't seem to wish to ever change while Lazarith made certain she would stay happy. Over time, though, she wanted to learn more about the outside world and what she could do to help it, oftentimes spending her days in the household alone while Lazarith would be away on missions. Meeting Yumiko Yumiko became Myri's close friend when she and Lazarith came across the beastkin and decided to take her in. Yumiko having lost her family in a conflict, Myri came to appreciate her company while Lazarith was unable to be around. Her energetic and spunky side helped her overcome her fear when visiting the military academy and meeting the other cast members in the NOS. Prior to Control Sequence Months prior to the start of the events in Control Sequence, Lazarith has mentioned they've dealt with problems that even Myri doesn't seem aware of her part in. Both Nex and Lazarith seem to avoid the topic. Story Information Myri’s life takes a turn in a new direction of revelations as she becomes entwined with the fate of a man named Nex who offers her the path to learn about her capabilities and her own truth. Control Sequence Verse 1: Destroyer's Observed Opportunity (Episode 1~5) Myri first was mentioned in the Pilot episode by Legna Alucard however her first official appearance wasn't until Episode 3 where she'd left with Yumiko after witnessing the exhibition match between the Azure Prodigy and their Brigadier. Myri was planning to join Yumiko in the NOS after their trial classes and time in the academy, and she mentioned she was going to tell Lazarith of the news. Apparently, there would be a special initiation for her similar to what Reiga himself received because of his father, even though Reiga had only been in the NOS for a short time compared to most. Myri then splits off after Yumiko heads home and she decides to speak with Reiga for herself. Meeting him face to face to congratulate him on his victory, she learned that Reiga didn't exactly enjoy fighting, to begin with, he only did it to impress his father and to be in a good image for the NOS. The two share their common thoughts on a peaceful world until Mysteria arrives and tells Myri to head back home. Episode 4 marked her first encounter with Nex and cuts into Episode 5 when Nex arrived and told her that she had to leave before Sequence made the power of her soul their own. Confused Myri demands Nex to explain himself over a long argument, resulting in Nex revealing that everything she'd believed about her life could be false along with the fact that the NOS likely never had any intention of telling Myri about her power. With Nex refusing to even let her speak to Lazarith to tell her the truth himself, she's forced to go with him. Myri ends up fainting along the way as she feels pain in her head approaching Rau's residence. Myri remains unconscious for some time, waking up to a mid-battle taking place between Nex and the General of the NOS Yami Akuhei himself. After he ensures Nex was incapacitated she's brought to Akuhei by Mysteria. Feeling the source of the pain that caused her to faint from this man, and is nearly caught until Legna intervenes to get both her and Nex away. Myri then demands that Nex should take her back home, and calls Nex "stupid" for fighting Akuhei who was a well known and feared General. Something Nex doesn't take too well, and the two break into an argument where Myri yells out that it was his fault for all of this. Shortly after that time does Byakai Torayuki appear and end the episode with his surprise to Rau being killed. Arc 2: Individuals of Clashing Connections (Episode 6~10) When Nex begins to become quiet over his history with Akuhei, Myri tries to get him to talk more openly and says it's rude to simply ignore people, but the man simply refuses to say anything. It wouldn't be long until a woman who had pale skin and bright gold eyes with blonde hair appeared alongside Nex on the higher part of a branch. During her chastising remarks, it's learned that Nex intended to leave the girl with her to be safe while the rebel continues his fight. However, Myri would end up remaining alongside Nex as Legna requests the girl stay with him to learn the truth and become able to fight the world. Myri fiercely refuses to travel with Nex at first restating her position toward the way he took her from the only life she had known and Legna softly replies that she didn't expect her to be able to trust Nex but Nex could protect her from Sequence if she allowed him to. The blue-hair questions if everything Nex told her was true surrounding her parents and herself, Legna simply tells the girl to find that out for herself. Myri seems skeptical about Nex's road leading to 'Truth' of this world, and the Observer mentions that it could be considered a curse or a miracle as it gives the world what it needs, yet creates what can destroy it. Legna admits her disdain of Nex's road but she retorts that it was his choice to do so and he sought out something he lost long ago. Myri ends her thoughts with how the current world denied Nex's 'freedom'. Later, she's seen with Nex and asks if the two could relax for a bit after traveling to the main city area. After complaining, eventually Nex caves in and the two head to a small restaurant to recuperate. While Myri tries to get Nex to simply have a conversation, she talks about her own life with Lazarith, which irritates the black-clad rebel. She stops when she notices a familiar individual with azure blue hair and an intricate, large blade slung across by a belt standing outside the building. Moments later, she follows as Nex trying to warn him that it was the Brigadier of the NOS. He doesn't hear her words and heads to speak to the person, and it becomes apparent the two had some history. The two young men quickly get into an argument over the past, and Myri steps in between the two only to get harshly scolded by Siegfried and Nex for it. She steps away and allows the two room later witnessing a fight break out between them in the streets. Unable to do anything to stop the fight, she watches in concern. Eventually, as the scarlet haired lieutenant steps in along with a man in a suit with strange green eyes it ends and Nex walks away from the fight, seemingly embittered by the reunion with Siegfried. Myri follows after Nex, and toward the end of the Episode, she watches him pound out his frustration and reveal the darkness of his Azure through his somber hate. The girl remains concerned for his mentality as they leave that sector of the city and head toward the higher levels once again. While moving ahead, Myri and Nex travel through the more populated areas of the city, while the girl attempts to learn more about her abductor and his motives, but she's disappointed when he doesn't respond much. They pass by a building with a public database or the use of the infantry, which Myri mentions wanting to use to learn about her family's situation. She's surprised when Nex ends up killing the soldiers to clear the way and obtain a keycard, and Myri uses it as a segway to exclaim that he might deserve to get caught if he's killing others so remorselessly. She learns that Nex's situation isn't what she originally thought it to be when he says that the Government targeted him originally and not the other way around. Upon entering the building, Myri uses the database while Nex became frustrated with the history being presented by the NOS. Learning her name was used in the past by a woman named Loraign Kukiyona who participated in the war, and they were casualties in it. Unsurprised by it, Myri was told her real parents died a long time ago. Nex soon departed, leaving Myri on her own. While Nex was dealing with a higher up in the NOS, unbeknownst to her, Myri continued looking and learned her parents were researching what claimed to be dangerous sources of the Boundary's energy. Being spotted by passing troops who were coming in, Myri is recognized by them and taken outside where she notices Nex who is fiercely battling a man wearing a plague mask and wielding a crimson rapier. Myri seemed to know the man was among the most powerful in the NOS. Calling out to the rebel in concern in his losing-situation causes him to notice, and he becomes more concerned with stopping the troops. The girl is taken away by Nex and protected from fasado who learned from his superior that she was wanted. She manages to convince Nex how dangerous the man is; preventing him from continuing his battle or using his Azure further, and the two narrowly escape. In episode 10, Myri and Nex escape the Lieutenant General and come to a populated level where the citizens are abuzz about a recent assault on a Government sector stationed nearby. Myri asks Nex if they could take a small break, and the man takes her to a store to get supplies. Myri returns holding food and drink, surprised at how quickly Nex finishes his. Myri learned that the culprit to the attack was a man who looked like a Demon, which causes a reaction from Nex as he mentions they should leave. The pair is soon attacked by mercenaries on their way out, which Myri and the beastkin's partner manage to calm the two men down and get a chance to explain themselves. Wanting to avoid drawing attention, Myri accompanies Nex to a warehouse near a docking station they were using to hide out in. As they learn more about the two beastkin, Mujihi, and Bitoku, they soon hear blasts in the town area. Myri accompanies them, making Nex follow as well. The attacker isn't the demon, but instead Valetha who sought out Nex. The scarlet haired women dropping the unsettling comment that she'd kill Myri, Nex again protects her but before Myri can question Valetha, the others engage in combat with her. The one who was said to be responsible for the prior attack appears, Myri, stunned by the amount of negative energy she felt from the newcomer. To their surprise, he chases Valetha off, and then introduces himself as the White Demon, Sylar-- Nex's past ally. Joining Nex and the others, Myri is disturbed by the sight Sylar shows them; Seithr that concentrates in the building which the Government had quarantined. They all learn something other then the war was was the motive to cause these attacks when there are strange black humanoid husks in the building emitting corrosive levels of Seithr. The sight creeps Myri out and she demands to leave. They leave the building, Sylar making comments about Nex having Myri with him and she's unhappy with him saying she doesn't look like she could handle herself if she was so easily nervous around the black husk. Myri mentions that Sylar seems somewhat malicious, and doesn't seem to trust him. While Myri worries about what truly is going on beyond the war between LS and NOS, Nex departs, with her quickly following him. Arc 3: Responsibility of Crucial Choice (Episode 11~16) Myri was alongside Nex in the warehouse, sleeping until his struggling awakened her. She approached him, discovering he was suffering from a nightmare of some sort. Trying to touch the man to learn what was wrong, Nex reacted by grabbing her in shock and rage telling her not to touch him. After calming down, she questioned him about his azure-colored locket and continued to pry for info not so subtly, to Nex's detection. To her surprise he explained it, saying his locket was given to him by a person he had to abandon and it was one of the few times he truly was afraid and almost gave in to despair. They leave the warehouse later, heading to a research branch now defunct as Nex seeks a certain device the NOS had and was looking or an AIP. Yumiko happens to seek out the same area, leading her to meet with Myri and the two engage in a short reunion while the squirrel beastkin questions Myri's choice to stay with Nex due to him being the man who is considered an enemy of the world. Her reply was that she wished to learn the truth, which Yumiko seemed to be accepting over. Nex meanwhile located a strange pod, a frightened Myri asked if it held a monstrous being like what they saw with Sylar, but Nex explains it wasn't one of them. Nex attempts to destroy the pod, and Yumiko instead opens it before he can, revealing a girl with a strange pink aura around her body was inside. They're soon detected by AIP in the area and are attacked. Episode 12 Myri is seen to be with Nex as they escape the facility where they located the girl within the pod. She and Nex and the others get out quickly and wait until the girl in question wakes up. While Nex appears to frighten her, Myri and Yumiko both try to comfort the girl, who is revealed to be named Miwa and was preserved from over a century ago. They come to agree once some of Miwa's confusion is aired out that she should be entrusted to Yumiko. Nex and Myri depart from the two, heading back toward their destination but are surprised by a very large individual wielding a trident who greets them in the outskirts of a port. Their name is revealed to be Gallus, who was there to capture both Nex and Myri. He also seemed to know and hold vendetta to her caretaker, Lazarith, but he explained that since Myri hadn't been "broken in" yet, that he wanted to help, which disgusted the pair. Myri backed away and allowed Nex to engage Gallus while she worriedly waited on the sidelines. When the battle doesn't go in Nex's favor, he tells Myri to escape and seek out Legna. She doesn't want to leave at first, but a quick and aggressive gesture from Nex's sword is enough to shoo her away. In episode 13 Myri is seen with Legna in an alleyway after she escaped Gallus, as she hurried to her at Nex's request. Exclaiming they should hurry and get to Nex, Legna asks if Myri cares about him. That's met with the girl's denial when she reminds the vampire that Nex kidnapped her. Legna chastises her, calling her meek, pampered and incompetent when she begins to complain about all the trouble Nex has put her through and how much she missed Lazarith. The vampire mentions Myri would have to make choices on her own eventually, and could one day become as strong-willed as Nex if she chooses. The two then head to look or Nex. Myri manages to track Nex down to see him battling Akari and Reiga in Episode 14. It's only shortly after that Legna teleports them all away so they could talk. Non-stop bickering between Nex and Reiga makes her ask them to stop, while she listens to the information Legna has to share about Akari. They're soon joined by Kiryos and Anna, while Nex departs to speak with Legna alone. Myri enjoys the company of the others while they ponder on why Akari changed so suddenly to attack Nex. Mysteria locates them, leading to a talk between her and Reiga while Myri talks to Kiryos. Telling Kiryos that he can talk to her whenever he wants, she helps him become a little less awkward in social situations and the two ponder on whether or not Nex would open up to trust the others. Their happy moments are soon ruined by the arrival o two strange shadowy masses that turn out to be odd humanoids which Anna exclaims to be like Zaezel, a being Sylar was hunting. They exclaim their wishes to kill Myri, while the others prepare to protect her. In Episode 15, she was targeted by strange beings of Seithr who were humanoid and sentient, their intentions to kill her to end her power while Nex was absent so she wouldn't intervene in their leader's plan to confront the Destroyer. Unable to do anything, Myri hid away while Kiryos and Reiga and the others quickly defended her while she lamented at her inability to help. When matters became worse as the beings couldn't be killed, one managed to sneak by and readied a killing blow to the girl -- only for it to be prevented by Nex's arrival and his blade. Nex soon dispatched of them, destroying the shards in their body to reveal their weakness. A strange energy in the shards reacted with Nex, making him become wild with pain. Somehow, Myri managed to approach when Mysteria was moved away by Reiga. Despite the others telling her to stay away, she would quell the young man's agony. This preceded Lukain's personal arrival, as he would reveal to Myri a portion of the truth behind her abilities, as well as her parent's intents with it. According to Lukain, her foster parents never wished for it to be weaponized and so they kept that information from her at the request of her real parents, one of which was Loraign Kukiyona who worked with the Rogue Sectors against the NOS. While learning her power was connected to pure energy within the Boundary, using Seithr in a unique way, the stunned girl was also told her power could prevent Nex's resistance to the world, and stop the aggressive Seithr flow in his body, possibly saving him from eventual corruption. At the end of the conversation, she was offered the chance to return to Lazarith and her home if she would use it to do so. Despite Nex's protest as he told her he wouldn't kill her and tried to get her to see Lukain was using her--but Myri witnessing him fly into a rage earlier and attack her friends caused her to believe this would be for the best, and that the man would never listen otherwise. Despondent with her choice, Nex told Myri to end his road. She was about to use her ability to stop the man and finally return home, abandoning her search or the truth to go back to the way things were. finale Arc: Remnant of Hopeless Horror (Episode 17~19) As the next episode reveals, this wouldn't occur. Just as the girl was about to utilize her power she witnessed a vision where Nex angrily struck her down. Believing this would be due to her choice, an ill-fated possibility would be unleashed in him, and she somberly exclaimed she couldn't be the one to do that to him--much to Nex's own surprise. A disappointed Lukain tried to end matters himself but when Myri asked him as a citizen to leave Nex and her alone, the Marshal would be forced to oblige but warned that Myri could never go back to her original life with them now as she would be seen as one who conspires with their enemy. Myri seemed to accept this. Myri requested to stay with Nex, which he mentioned he would likely separate from her once she learned her truth, much to her dismay, as she had no idea what she'd do once that point came. They soon learned that Zaezel was making a move in the inner city, and the pair hurried to his location but arrived to see a wounded Mujihi and Bitoku. After Nex had a conversation with the beastkin pair while their commander, Nicaiah listened in over communications; Myri was told by Nex to stay behind, much to the girl's concern. Approaching the rebel with worry and to try and learn what he'd do only earned his anger as she was chased away again. His words made her think she was a simple burden to him, and the disheartened girl remained with Red Thunder. While with Red Thunder, Myri revealed what she learned to them and mentioned it was a bit hard to take it all in. She was happy to learn that Mujihi and Bitoku wouldn't stop helping her even if she had a power that hindered Nex. They retort that they were her friends now and wouldn't let Valetha or anyone else kill her because they had faith in her as a person. In thought over it, Myri mentions that Mujihi's family was against the NOS, and says her own were as well, wondering if there would be any connection with these people rebelling against the NOS getting erased. While awaiting Nex's return, the others assure that he could handle himself, but Myri counters the statement, saying that even the strongest people sometimes need help. When they're attacked suddenly, Myri keeps Mujihi from going after Bitoku. She notices his wounds had opened again and stays behind with the wounded leader who passes out in anger and stress, while Myri tries to keep him from bleeding out and Bitoku chased their attacker. Later on, Bitoku returned, and Myri mentioned she tried to patch Mujihi's wounds but probably didn't do a very good job. Bitoku reassures her by saying she did good or a first attempt and thanked her for looking after her leader while she was away. It made Myri somewhat relieved she could be of help. Knowing that Valetha would catch up to them, and target Myri, Bitoku quickly tells her to escape and contact Nicaiah to try and get backup sent in. Myri asks her not to die before she hurries away slipping out from the building's back exit with Mujihi. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent (CTS) Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Magic Users